


All Things Are Not What They Seem

by StoryTellingDoc



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Oneshot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellingDoc/pseuds/StoryTellingDoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has spent months on the TARDIS with the Doctor, watching him steer them into trouble and adventure, but on one night, she begins to see his piloting in a whole new light…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All Things Are Not What They Seem  
> Rating: Adult/Mature  
> Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith  
> Genre: One-Shot, Picfic, Fluff and crack, Angst, Sexual Content  
> Summary: Rose has spent months on the TARDIS with the Doctor, watching him steer them into trouble and adventure, but on one night, she begins to see his piloting in a whole new light…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated to Doctor Who, including (but not exclusive to) the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and the TARDIS. This was written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Note: Multi-chapter story…parts 1 and 2 are PG, part 3 is explicit and NSFW!

**Part 1: The Oncoming Storm**

The first time the Doctor made his feelings truly known to her, they had just narrowly escaped being blown to pieces by the Slitheen. Rose still had the memory of the Doctor’s ice blue eyes blazing as he uttered the words she had never expected to hear.

_“I could save the world but lose you.”_

His admission had shocked her. Not only had she never imagined that a time traveling, nine hundred year old alien could even see her as anything but a simple shop girl, but she certainly did not expect such a passionate declaration to come out of trying to decide the fate of everyone in London. In the moment, all she could think about was how her mum and Mickey were both sitting on the intercom, listening to the Doctor speak of his feelings for her. It was all she could do not to giggle at the absurdity of it all. She managed to grant him permission to do what needed to be done, and even had the wherewithal to gather everyone in the closet to escape the blast. Afterwards, she had made the decision to officially travel with him, leaving her mother and Mickey behind. He had only shown the slightest bit of pleasure when she had thrown her packed bag into his arms and told him that he couldn’t get rid of her anymore. Rose had bid Mickey and Jackie goodbye before stepping into the TARDIS and watching him plot a course for their next adventure.

Once they were on their way, Rose absentmindedly plucked at the threads on her scarf, unsure of how to move forward from such an emotional day. She hadn’t expected the Doctor to act so distant from her after everything was said and done, but she refused to allow her disappointment to show. Instead, she walked over to where he was intently staring into a monitor on the console.

“I…I’m just going to put my things up in the room.”

“Yeah, alright. I’m gonna check to make sure Mickey the idiot did his job wiping me from the web.”

After standing there for several seconds, waiting for him to say or do something else, Rose let out a sigh and left the control room. Once back in her room, she had slowly unpacked her clothes before sitting on the edge of her bed. She knew that the Doctor held a lot of things close to the vest; she had seen glimpses of the anger and pain he still had from the Time War. She had hoped that the more time they spent together, the less guarded he would be, but it seemed that she was mistaken in that regard. Perhaps his words in the war room were not as significant as she made it out to be, and that was why he was acting as if nothing had happened. Releasing a long breath, Rose ran her hands through her blonde hair and stood up, walking over to the door with the intent of grabbing a cuppa. She barely made it out to the hallway when she heard someone growl her name.

“Rose.”

She spun around to find the Doctor, his face partly shadowed by the darkness of the corridor, as he advanced on her. His posture was confident, almost predatory, as he came to a stop in front of her. Something about the way he stared down at her with darkened eyes made her nervous, and her tongue snuck out of the corner of her mouth to lick her lips.

“Yes, Doctor?”

The motion of her tongue caught his attention, and he took another step towards her. His presence was so imposing that Rose unconsciously stepped backward, her body coming in contact with the cool wall behind her. Rose found herself unable to look away from his steely blue eyes as he leaned down towards her, so close that she could smell the leather on his jacket, and feel the heat radiating off his body. 

“I wanted to thank you,” he said, his Northern accent stronger than usual, “for your help with the Slitheen.”

Rose tried to formulate a response, but his closeness was causing her mind to go blank. His eyes dropped down to stare at her lips once more as they parted, and she felt her heart rate pick up as he leaned down ever so slightly. Her eyes drifted closed in anticipation, and she waited for the feel of his mouth on hers. Seconds go by before Rose opened her eyes once more, and she was mortified to see that he had not moved, and was now staring at her with an unreadable expression. The punch in the gut was what she needed to find her voice, and she smiled tightly.

“You’re welcome. That’s the second time that I saved your life, by the way, so don’t you dare forget it.”

Summoning all the courage she had left within her, she ducked her head and tried to slide along the wall to get free of him. Just when she thought she had escape her embarrassment, he took one long step and trapped her once more, his arms now planted firmly on either side of her shoulders against the wall. Rose swallowed hard before slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

“Was there something else, Doctor?”

Rose was surprised to see turmoil on his face as he stared down at her. She had no idea what had brought on the bleakness in his eyes, and without thinking, she reached out and placed a hand on his chest.

“Doctor?”

The contact seemed to snap him out of whatever he was fighting. Rose gasped when the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her hard against him, tucking his head into the crook of her neck in a tight embrace. For a second, she was too surprised to react, but then she brought her hands up around his neck, pulling him as close as she dared. As she pulled back to look at him, their faces were mere inches from one another. A few minutes go by with neither of them moving, and the only sound that could be heard is their breathing. Believing that he perhaps he just needed additional comforting, she tried to step out of his arms. Instead, his head descends as he touched their lips together. 

The kiss was hesitant at first, almost as if the Doctor still wasn’t sure if it was what he wanted. The pressure he placed on her mouth was controlled, and his lips remained closed as they pressed against hers. Wanting to encourage him, Rose impulsively parted her lips as she leaned into him, her arms coming around his waist to bring them closer together. She instantly regretted her decision when he releases her, presumably because he was put off by what she did. Rose was about to offer an apology when he pushed her against the wall, bringing the entire length of his body against hers as his mouth crashed down on hers once more. This time, there was no hesitancy in the way that he claimed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth and tasting her. Rose let out a moan as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, trying to keep up with him as his hands wandered up to brush the bottom of her breasts, sending electric shocks down to her core. She let out a whimper, wanting something that she could not quite put words to yet, and he abruptly pulls away. Rose opened her eyes and observed the way his chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled for control. She didn’t understand why he stopped, but as she stepped towards him, he stopped her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice thick. “I shouldn’t have done that. Please accept my apologies.”

Before she had a chance to react, he was gone.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All Things Are Not What They Seem  
> Rating: Adult/Mature  
> Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith  
> Genre: One-Shot, Picfic, Fluff and crack, Angst, Sexual Content  
> Summary: Rose has spent months on the TARDIS with the Doctor, watching him steer them into trouble and adventure, but on one night, she begins to see his piloting in a whole new light…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated to Doctor Who, including (but not exclusive to) the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and the TARDIS. This was written for entertainment purposes only.  
> Note: Multi-chapter story…parts 1 and 2 are PG, part 3 is explicit and NSFW!

**Part 2: Fire and Ice**

For the next few weeks, Rose tried to bring up the kiss with the Doctor on multiple occasions, but each time she even came close to asking him about it, he would interrupt by uttering a comment about the ape-like humans and their stupidity. Eventually, she got the hint, and tried to forget that the whole thing happened. Even after they encountered the Dalek in the underground bunker, and she saw how the full impact of his actions during the Time War affected him, Rose chose to keep her distance from him. Instead, she showed her attention on Adam, who she convinced the Doctor to bring along. She thought she heard the hint of jealousy in his tone when he tried to deny her request, but eventually, he gave in. He even gave her pointers on how to impress the young man when they arrived on Satellite 5, and even complimented her before they left him back on Earth for his attempt to use future knowledge for financial gain. Things had almost gone back to normal when he had asked her the fateful question about which day she wanted to visit from her past. 

She had never intended on changing history when she rushed out to save her father that day, but the anger in the Doctor’s face was something she was not prepared to contend with when he took back the TARDIS key from her and stormed off. Not knowing what else to do, she had convinced Pete to take her to the church to attend the wedding. She was shocked to see the Doctor return and save her from the Reaper just as it came for her, and was secretly grateful that he eventually forgave her for what she did. When Rose watched the Doctor sacrifice himself to save the others, and it seemed that he was gone forever, she felt her heart break in two at the thought that her actions had caused his demise. When Pete had figured out how to fix the timeline, it killed her to stand by and watch him die so that the others could be saved. The Doctor had looked down at her with his bright blue eyes, and let her stay with her father until he passed. 

Once they were safely back on the TARDIS, Rose could do nothing but slump against the jump seat as the emotions took over her body. He had pulled her against him then, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she broke down into sobs, whispering nonsensical things in a language she didn’t understand in an attempt to comfort her. When her tears had dried up, she had run her hand over the large damp spot on his jumper.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to make your jumper wet,” she had mumbled, her face no doubt streaked with mascara and running foundation.

He tilted her chin up so that she would be forced to look into his face.

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

She lowered her eyes. “I’m sorry too. I should never have touched the baby.”

Just as he did in the church, he cupped her cheek with one hand. “I already accepted your apology, remember?”

She managed to give him a small smile. “I know, but I almost got you killed.”

“Perhaps it would have been for the best,” he had replied, his face full of pain as he recalled the loss of his people once again.

“No,” she had insisted as she brought her hand up against the one he held to her cheek. “Don’t ever say that. You’ve shown me the most amazing things I’ve ever seen, and you’ve helped so many people, including those people in that church. They needed you.”

As his gaze intensified with her words, Rose had blushed and looked away, whispering the next words with her eyes on the ground.

“I needed you.”

His other hand had come up to cup her face then, holding her head in place as he lowered his lips to hers without a word. Rose immediately clung to him, her arms reaching up and locking behind his head as he deepened their kiss. He had backed her up against one of the curved coral columns as she sucked on his lower lip, nipping at it with her teeth. He growled as he pushed up against her, the hard lines of his body absorbing the soft planes of hers. Rose could feel heat pooling in her center, and had not been able to keep from releasing a gasp as he transferred his attention to her neck, licking the spot where her pulse pounded beneath her skin before sucking gently on it. Rose didn’t want to be a passive recipient of his affections, and she slid her hands down his chest to his waistband, intending to slip her hands underneath his jumper for better access. When her fingers came into contact with the bare skin on his abdomen, he had jumped back, practically shoving himself off of her. Shaking his head as if clearing the lustful cobwebs out of his mind, he had given her a look of remorse.

“Rose, I…”

She had not bothered to listen to what he was going to say, too mortified to stay in the same room with him. She ran back to her room and locked the door behind her, throwing herself onto the bed before screaming into her pillow in frustration. Rose had forced herself to take a cold shower, unable to give herself release for fear that her mind would conjure up images of the Doctor, and had gone right to bed after getting out. When he came to knock on her door, she pretended she was asleep. She heard him sigh heavily before walking away, and she finally allowed herself to cry.


	3. Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All Things Are Not What They Seem  
> Rating: Adult/Mature  
> Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith  
> Genre: One-Shot, Picfic, Fluff and crack, Angst, Sexual Content  
> Summary: Rose has spent months on the TARDIS with the Doctor, watching him steer them into trouble and adventure, but on one night, she begins to see his piloting in a whole new light…  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated to Doctor Who, including (but not exclusive to) the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack Harkness, and the TARDIS. This was written for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Note: Multi-chapter story…parts 1 and 2 are PG, part 3 is explicit and NSFW!

**Part 3: Push and Pull**

By the time that they found themselves in London during World War II, and she ran into the handsome Captain Jack Harkness, Rose had resigned herself to the fact that the Doctor was never going to give in to the tension between them. No matter how long he lingered during their hugs, or the heated stares that he gave her, Rose knew that he couldn’t bring himself to release the tightly wound control he had over his emotions. She had come to realize that he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let himself feel anything but regret and remorse, almost as though he needed to continually punish himself for ending the Time War. 

When she got separated from the Doctor after being carried away on the barrage balloon, Jack saved her from being blown out of the sky. When he brought out the music and the champagne, she was flattered by his attention. Here was a gorgeous man in a tight uniform, oozing charm from every orifice, holding her against him as they danced on top of his invisible ship. She almost let the moment carry her away, unsure of why Jack was able to convince her to trust him in such a short period of time, but when he mentioned wanting to make a sale, she was reminded of the Doctor. She managed to convince Jack that they needed to find him, and it was not a moment too soon, as the Doctor was trapped amongst a group of affected hospital patients, all wearing gas masks. 

Eventually, the three of them were able to help the people affected by the nanogenes, and the Doctor fixed everything before they took off in the TARDIS with Jack in tow. Riding the high from the positive outcome of their adventure for once, she was excited to see how giddy the Doctor was when he insisted that he had remembered how to dance and invited her to be his partner. She tried to deflect, not sure of his intention, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. As he led her around the console, one arm holding her firmly by her back, and the other wrapped around her hand, Rose could only giggle at this new side of her Doctor. Her surprise was further increased when the world turned upside down as he dipped her confidently before pulling her back up, their bodies pressed against one another at the conclusion of the dance. Jack had coughed discreetly then, making a joke about the Doctor’s moves, and he had backed away then with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Rose wanted to reach out and reassure him, but given how he’s reacted to her touch before, she distracted Jack by insisting on showing him around the TARDIS. She did venture a glance back at the Doctor before they exited the control room, and she was stunned by the loneliness in his eyes as he stared at them. Without thinking, she ran back up the landing and threw her arms around him, tucking her face into his shoulder and breathing in the smell of the worn leather jacket. Before he had a chance to reject her, she released him and left the room, ignoring Jack’s suggestive grin as she dragged him down the hallway.

Later, after her new friend called it a night and went to bed, Rose changed into her favorite pajamas, a short-sleeved V-neck shirt and matching shorts that the Doctor had custom made at a little market on Crimolon Eight. There was an image of circles and lines that the Doctor said was Gallifreyan for her name imprinted on the front, only revealing itself if it was warmed by body heat. He had handed it to her with a faint color tinting his cheeks as a birthday present several weeks back, and she had made sure she changed into it that very evening, making a show of modeling it for him. His eyes had taken on a softness watching the gratitude on her face, and he gave her one of the smiles he only reserved for her, the kind that lit up his blue eyes and took over his whole face. 

She made her way to the kitchen, wanting to have a late night snack and a cuppa to end the evening. On her way, she ran into the Doctor as he worked the levers on the console to pilot the TARDIS to their next destination. He had removed his leather jacket and thrown over the jump seat, clad only in his burgundy jumper and customary black pants. Her mouth went dry as he rounded the corner and grabbed hold of a long, thin lever, pulling the stick in and out, his muscles flexing underneath his clothing. The TARDIS hummed in response, and his face broke into a grin as he began throwing himself into the motion, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he enthusiastically drove his ship. Rose felt her entire body flush when her mind immediately conjured up the image of the Doctor hovering over her, driving into her softness with the same abandon. She wanted to be close to this powerful Time Lord, and she took an unconscious couple of steps into the room as if she was a moth drawn to a flame. When she realized her body had reacted to her mind’s fantasy with a pooling of heat down below, it snapped her out of her lust-induced reverie. She tried to back out of the room unnoticed, but just as she thought she had made it, he paused what he was doing, raising his head and sniffing the air. His eyes found hers across the room, and Rose was frozen to the spot from the undisguised desire she read in the blue depths.

“What are you doing, Rose?” He asks softly, his voice low and gravelly.

“I…I was just going to get a cuppa,” she stammered. “Did…did you want me to make you a cup?”

He shook his head at her, a dangerous look about him as he beckoned for her to come to him. Rose found that she could not resist, and slowly made her way up the grating, stopping several feet away as she trailed her fingers along the coral. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head toward the console.

“You wanna try driving?”

She gasped. He had on rare occasions asked her for assistance in pushing this button or pulling that handle during navigation, but had never offered to teach her to drive his time ship. Her desire momentarily forgotten, she nodded, an excited grin creeping onto her face.

“What do I do?”

He removed his hand from the lever and gestured for her to take it instead, moving away from the console so that she could stand in front of it. Rose wrapped her fingers around the end before glancing over her shoulder, awaiting instruction. He pursed his lips as he nodded at the long shaft, and she realized that he meant for her to copy his movements from earlier. Her cheeks burned, understanding that he must have been aware that she was watching him, but she forced herself to do as he suggested. She gave the lever a gentle tug, pulling it towards her in a slow, smooth motion before pushing it fully into position. As she moved to repeat the motion, she sensed the Doctor stepping behind her, and gulped at the way her body immediately responded to his closeness. She could feel the puffs of air from his breathing tickling the top of her head as he reached over to place his hand over hers, and she tried desperately to ignore the tingling that traveled up her arm at the contact. 

“You have to set a good pace,” he said next to her ear. “Otherwise, she won’t get where she needs to go.”

Something about the way he nearly purred the words made every nerve ending on her body stand at attention. It almost seemed as though he chose those words to tease her, to show her just what he would do if given the chance. Rose drew a long breath into her lungs, making herself shake off the ridiculous fantasy. She and the Doctor had cohabitated on the ship for months now, and outside of the two times he had kissed her out of the blue, he had never given her any indication that he wanted to move their friendship into something new. In fact, he went out of his way to remind her of their age difference at every chance, and seemed more than happy to take on any man she showed interest in without hesitation. 

Without looking at him, she nodded and tightened her grip on the lever before moving it in and out, repeating the motion as she felt the pressure from his hand guiding her forward once more. Every time she pushed forward, the movement would bring the right sides of their bodies together, to the point where it almost felt like he was thrusting his hips purposely against her bum. Again, Rose shook the thought out of her head, chiding herself for being immature enough to have impure thoughts about the Doctor while he was teaching her to drive.

“Is this a good pace?” She asked, cringing at how breathy her voice sounded.

“You’ve got to go faster, Rose,” he replied, grabbing her left hand in his and placing it flat against the edge of the coral. “Use this to brace yourself as you move.”

Rose stifled a moan as he released her left hand and slid it up her arm and down her side, stopping to rest at her hip. She focused her eyes on the various blinking and flashing lights on the control panel, following his lead as he urged her to give the lever a hard tug. Rose started to pick up speed, releasing tiny pants timed each time she drove the stick towards home. She turned her head just slightly as the Doctor’s deep voice rumbled across her back.

“Faster.”

Rose tries to follow his instructions, but her arm was beginning to tire. Still, she pushed on, encouraged by the way the long columns at the center of the coral began to shift up and down in response. She nearly stumbled when the Doctor spoke again, a harsh word uttered against her hair that was felt more than heard. 

“Harder.”

His fingers dug into the flesh at her hip as he urged her to keep moving, the pressure of his hand on hers increasing as they continued her driving lesson. Rose let out a whimper as her arm began to feel the ache of muscle fatigue, but the Doctor seemed so intent on what he was doing that he didn’t notice. Finally, whether it was the constant tension caused by their bodies molded together, or the inability to control the muscles of her arm any longer, Rose stopped everything and jerked her hand off the lever in frustration.

“Doctor, stop!”

Rose gasped loudly as the Doctor spun her around to face him in one smooth motion of his powerful arms. With their bodies now pressed together, she had to crane her neck to look up at his face. Her mouth fell open as she took in the black of his blown pupils, the slight flare of his nostrils, and the flush of his cheeks. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” 

Even with her limited experience with men, she was able to understand he was asking a loaded question. Rose shook her head slightly as she reminded herself to breathe, the heaving motion of her chest drawing his eyes downward to the swell of her breasts peeking out from beneath her shirt. He drags his gaze back up to her face as he backed her up against the edge of the console, the coral digging into her lower back as he pressed into her with delicious intention.

“Tell me, Rose,” he growled with hooded eyes.

“I…” Rose stopped, unable to finish her thought as he pushed against her once more, chasing away any doubt in her mind that he was no longer referring to their driving lesson. 

She bit her lip at the feel of his hard length against her lower abdomen, unable to suppress the moan that escaped. 

“Tell me,” he urged again, lowering his head towards her just enough that their noses were almost touching. “Tell me what you want, Rose.”

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, unable to voice her need while under his intense scrutiny. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he waited.

“I…I don’t want you to stop, Doctor,” she said, shaking from the effort. “I want you to keep going.”

The words had barely escaped her lips before he closed the distance between them. Rose’s head was swimming from the heady sensations of his lips on hers as he swept his right hand over her body, his touch setting of sparks wherever they landed. His left hand rested on the back of her head, holding her in place as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring her with reckless abandon. His lips left hers as he trailed burning kisses down the side of her neck before settling on the sensitive skin above her clavicle, sucking at it with enough pressure that Rose was sure it would leave a mark. She gasped loudly as made his way back up to her ear, nipping at it before giving it a good lick, the action sending shockwaves straight down her body to her center. She jerked instinctively against him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, trying desperately to soothe the growing tension within that could only be appeased by the feel of him against her. 

“Rose…” he groaned as he grabbed her bum with both hands and lifted her onto the console. 

Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, relishing in the feel of his large, calloused hands on the bare skin of her thighs as he reclaimed her mouth. She moaned as he brought his left hand up to cup her breast through the thin night shirt, her nipple pebbling beneath his deft touch. He smiled against her mouth as she strained against him, trying to communicate what she wanted him to do. The stubborn man chose to continue his ministration with both hands, with Rose helpless to do anything but let her head loll back from the pleasure, not caring about the bumps in the coral that dug into her back. Finally, he replaced his hands with his mouth as he ducked his head down to kiss her breast through her shirt, running his tongue over her nipple as he pulled both the shirt and the pink bud into his mouth and suckled it. He repeated the motion with her other breast, leaving Rose squirming uncomfortably, desperate for some kind of release. 

“Doctor…”

He raised his head to look up at her, and Rose nearly lost her mind over the sight of his shorn hair and large features tucked against her chest. 

“Tell me,” he commanded once more. “What do you want?”

Rose shook her head, unable to voice the numerous desires swirling in her mind. Her eyes pleaded with him for understanding, but he only gave her a slow smile. In any other situation, the dark expression on the Doctor’s face might have terrified her, but in her aroused state, it merely added to the growing wetness in her knickers. He seemed to be aware of her body’s reaction to him, because his hand slipped up from where he had been tracing lazy circles on her leg to running over the inside of her thigh, slowly inching its way towards her center. Rose held her breath as his fingers ghosted over her, knowing that even with the lightest touch he would be able to feel the effect he has had on her. She lowered her eyes and looked away, embarrassed, but he raises his head back up and cupped her cheek with his other hand.  
“No,” he said simply, waiting for her to raise her eyes once more to meet his. 

She was unable to look away as he traced the edge of her shorts from one side of her thigh to the other, and her entire body tensed as he grabbed hold of one corner and yanked in one quick, sure movement. She let out a shriek as she heard the ripping sound of her shorts coming apart, but he covers her mouth with his to absorb the sound. He pulled back just enough to look down on her as his fingers began tracing her knickers, following the lacey edge up to where it met her hip.

“Do you want me to stop, Rose?”

Feeling his finger slipping under the hem of the scrappy piece of cloth, she hesitated for only a beat before shaking her head. When the fabric tore away from her body this time, Rose’s gasp only came as a result of the contact of cold, rough coral against her bare bottom. As he chuckled, Rose focused on tilting her head and licking the Doctor’s exposed neck, her hands slipping beneath his jumper and skimming up to rest above his hearts. His smile disappeared as she slid her hands down across the expanse of his chest before rotating her hands so that her fingers could explore his flat abdomen. As she returned exploration to his chest, Rose felt a surge of womanly pride at the pounding rhythm beneath her fingers. A wanton smirk appeared on her face as she traced the waistline of his pants with her fingers before reaching behind him and grabbing hold of his buttocks, giving them a quick squeeze. 

Her momentary triumph was interrupted by the Doctor as he shoved two fingers into her velvet folds without warning the same time his head crashed down on hers in a brutal kiss. Rose moaned into his mouth as she jerked against his palm, the unexpected intrusion only escalating her arousal as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth in time with his fingers, driving her mad as he curled his fingers up to provide additional pressure. She broke their kiss to gasp for air as he increased the speed of his fingers, the pressure mounting as he wretched her shirt up to give him access to her naked breasts. He nipped at one rosy bud, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, his hand on the other as he flicked his finger across the erect nipple. Just as she thought she could not take any more torture, the tension within her snapped like a rubber band and she exploded, her head thrown back and eyes closed as her body pulsed around his fingers.

He waited until she came down from her high, withdrawing his fingers from her warmth as he raised his head to stare at her. Rose knew what she must look like, her hair in disarray, her lips swollen, and her eyes unfocused from her recent release. She had no idea what to do next; clearly he had not given himself the pleasure he just gifted to her. Afraid that he might begin to regret what just happened, Rose dug deep within her and found the courage to take charge of the situation. She reached down between them and cupped his length, giving him the tongue-touched smile she knew he liked.

“Doctor?” 

“Hmmm…” He managed to utter as he bucked against her. 

She grabbed hold of the hand he was using to pleasure her and brought his fingers to her lips, running her tongue over the two still covered in her scent. His mouth fell open as she pulled one into her mouth, sucking gently on it before releasing it with a loud pop.

“There’s something else I want,” she said, continuing to stroke him through his pants with her other hand. “Do you want to know what it is?”

He made an unintelligible noise as she brought both of her hands down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and starting to unbutton his pants. She watched his face as he struggled for control, his hands clamping down on her hips as she arched up towards him, tilting her head before whispering in his ear.

“I want to feel you inside me, Doctor…and I want it now.”

He didn’t seem to notice the shakiness in her voice as she spoke. Instead, as his mind comprehended what she said, his eyes took on a wild look. Rose lets out a surprised squeak as he reached around and grabbed her firmly on her behind, lifting her off the console and carrying her in three broad strides to the back wall of the control room. She let out a noisy complaint as her entire back came in contact with the cold surface, but it’s quickly forgotten as her ears picked up the sound of a zipper. From her elevated position, she could stare directly into his face, spotting the flash of doubt that crossed his features. Before he had a chance to pose a question, she mustered her most seductive tone as she grabbed his face with both of her hands.

“Doctor, I need you to go faster.”

A predatory grin spread across his face as she spoke, and both utter a loud groan as he surged upward into her until he was fully encased within her folds. He didn’t wait for her body to recover from the intrusion before he began moving in a methodical manner. Rose could feel her body adjusting to his large size with every stroke, a second wave of anticipation building slowly within her.

“Faster,” she gasped as she dug her nails into his bag.

She felt the rumble of his laughter against her chest as he picked up the pace. Rose did her best to meet him with each stroke, rotating her hips to give him better access as she straddled him. Despite the blissful pleasure that their joining created within her, Rose’s body seemed to sense that more pleasure could be had if a minor adjustment was made. She stared into his intense blue eyes with a half-smile, making sure that he heard her loud and clear.

“Harder.” 

His eyes widened imperceptibly before he obliged her, pressing her back more firmly against the wall before slamming into her in a way that she knew would result in soreness in the hours ahead. Her mouth fell open and she began releasing high-pitched sounds of pleasure with each stroke, the Doctor too engrossed in his own pleasure to remind her to be quiet. Her back struck the wall with more and more force as he built towards his own release, his face scrunched in concentration as he chased after the elusive spot that would bring her over the brink. 

“Rose,” he panted as he braced her against the wall so he could use one hand to reach between them. “Come for me, love. I need to see you.”

He flicked his finger across the hard bud above her folds, once, then twice, and Rose screamed his name as she convulsed around him. 

“Doctor!”

He jerked his hips a few more times before he spills himself within her, his low moan muffled as he pressed his head into the crook of her neck. A few moments pass as he sagged against her, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat from their frantic coupling. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and dropped her gently onto the ground, turning to lean against the wall next to her. Rose turned to glance over at him, and she suppressed a smile as she took in the sight of the Doctor, his jumper rumpled, his pants barely hanging onto his hips, and a self-satisfied grin on his rugged face. She giggled as she spotted her now tattered knickers and sleep shorts on the ground nearby. 

“You know you’ll need to buy me some new clothes now,” she commented, her tone as casual as if they were talking about the weather.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. “Now why would I do that?”

“Doctor! You tore up my knickers and my shorts! What am I going to wear to bed?”

His eyes darkened at her question, and Rose fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. 

“I can’t go prancing around the TARDIS half-naked, Doctor. Jack’s come on board, remember?”

He stayed silent for a moment too long, prompting Rose to lean over and shove him. He grabbed her arm easily enough and pulled her against him, one hand wandering down to cup her backside as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Rose couldn’t believe how quickly her body began humming once more as he looked down at her with a serious expression. 

“You will not be dancing with Jack, Rose Tyler. You’re mine now.”

Something within Rose bubbled up to the surface, a newfound confidence in herself and her place in the Doctor’s heart. She pulled away from him and danced over towards the hallway leading to her room, leaving him gaping after her.

“You’ll have to catch me first!”


End file.
